To Love a Timetraveling Italian
by LiteraryWitch
Summary: Fabrizio is about to be killed by a smoketack. But he makes it out alive and timetravels to the future. There he meets Rina Kasimata, a lonely American lacrosse player. Can he find it in his heart to let Helga go and love Rina? Read to find out! Fabri/OC oneshot.


Oneshot about Fabrizio. This is my first time doing a story with him and an OC. I know it's really not that great.

**To Love A Timetraveling Italian**

By LiteraryWitch

Fabrizio DiRossi was drowning. The iron funnel pushed him down, down, down, into the depths of the freezing Northern Atlantic. Still, he fought for air. _I must survive! I must find my Helga and get to America! _he thought to himself in his native tongue. He fought his way to the surface of the water, watching the funnel sink. He thought of his friends. Helga and her parents. Tommy. Jack. Bjorn and Olaus. Little Cora and her family. And _La Bella Rosa_... He said a silent prayer for all of them. Then it all went dark.

As Rina Kasimata ran through the woods, tearing through the forest at top speed, a blinding cloud of blue light nearly knocked her unconscious. "Shit!" she yelped, diving out of the way just in the nick of time. A figure came hurtling toward her, and she dodged. Cautiously and with her guard up, she looked, and she saw that it was a man her age.

"Who are you?" asked the girl in front of Fabrizio. "My 'a name is Fabrizio. And you?" he asked. "Rina. I run through these woods each day," she told him. "Where in the hell did you come from?" He began to speak in a clear and calm voice.

"I was born and'a raised in Italy until about five years ago. That's when my papa went to _gli angeli, _to the angels. I met _ragazzo mio, _my friend, Jack Dawson when I was'a just sixteen. Together, we travel the world! He like my brother. We play poker in England with two Norsk cousins, Sven and Olaf. We win two tickets for the Unsinkable Ship of Dreams, the Titanic!" he explained, a bright look in his eye.

"Wait, did you just say Titanic? As in the most famous shipwreck of all time?" Rina asked, not daring to believe it. This wasn't possible. This was just not possible. "You know it?" Fabrizio asked. "Yes. And don't ask how the hell this is possible, but I...think you've traveled forward in time. What's the last thing you remember before nearly plowing me over?" she asked.

"The ship hit an iceberg, and sink. A smokestack fell on me, but I'a dodge it," he said, feeling uneasy. _Could_ this mysterious girl possibly be right? _Could_ he have timetraveled to the future? "Come. Let's get you something to eat. You look hungry and tired," Rina said, leading him through the forest. "My apartment is just around the corner from where the woods start."

Rina took out her key and unlocked the door, but it didn't didn't open. "Ah, damn, I forgot," she muttered. She threw her weight onto one shoulder and used it to thrust the door open. "Fuck, I hate doing that!" she said, massaging her shoulder. "Then why do you?" Fabrizio asked her with amusement. Rina shrugged. "Damn thing won't open any other way." She turned the lights on and a black furball ran to greet her. "Whoa!" she yelled. "This is my dumbass dog, who thinks an hour is human code for forever. Her name's Sadie."

"Is it okay if I give you some clothes of mine? You and I appear to be just about the same size," Rina asked. Fabrizio nodded. "'sides, I doubt you have anything else." She disappeared and came back five minutes later with a bundle of clothes. She tossed him the bundle. He caught them and went in the extra room to change.

Rina began to cook all her favorite dishes, including falafel, herb chicken, and potato leek soup. "Fabrizio!" she called. "Dinner's ready!" the two sat down to eat. "Miss Rina, you did not tell me you

could cook! _Delizioso. Molta buona,_" he said. Rina smiled. "And a very hearty _grazie_ to you, my friend." Fabri smiled. "Little Italia?"

"Bit, yeah. I love to read, you see, so I began teaching myself Italian two years ago," said Rina. She and Fabrizio found that they had much in common. They were both avid readers, and both loved cooking and playing the piano. "I was once told that Italians are the best musicians, and that's why the words on a musical staff are in Italian," said Rina. "That is true, signorina," said Fabrizio.

Weeks went by, during which Fabrizio and Rina got to know each other better. Then when Rina asked Fabri who Helga was one night. "Why would you ask?" he asked apprehensively. "You mentioned her name in your sleep last night. 'Helga, come with me, please!'" said Rina. "Is she your girlfriend?" Fabri nodded. He was suddenly reminded of the ship and Jack and Helga.

But he found it in his heart to let go of Helga. He allowed himself to fall in love with Rina.


End file.
